1. Field of the Invention
Provided are novel 4- and 5-substituted 1,2,3-triazoles, and regioisomer mixtures thereof, modified polymers, wherein the substituted 1,2,3-triazoles are modified by reaction with a modifying polymer (maleic anhydride based polymer). Depending upon the ratio of the substituted 1,2,3-triazole to the maleic anhydride based polymer employed, the resulting modified polymers can provide maleic anhydride based polymers that are partially or fully reacted with the substituted 1,2,3-triazoles. The resulting modified polymers may be partially or fully opened to provide amic acids, carboxylic acids, carboxylic acidic salts, imides, esters, and mixtures thereof. The mixtures of 4- and 5-substituted regioisomers of 1,2,3-triazoles may be used as mixtures or may be separated to provide purified modified polymers. The novel 4- or 5-substituted 1,2,3-triazoles, and regioisomer mixtures thereof, modified polymers can be converted to a wide variety of useful polymers. The novel modified polymers of the invention can be employed in a wide variety of compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Reactions of maleic anhydride based polymers with amines and alcohols to provide polymeric imides, amic acids, and maleic anhydride half esters and full esters are known, U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,501. These polymeric products are particularly useful in pharmaceutical compositions and personal care compositions, such as hair care and skin care products.
Modification of 4- and 5-substituted 1,2,3-triazoles, and regioisomer mixtures thereof, to provide modified polymers that result in a difference in the physical or mechanical properties of the polymers could provide additional useful personal care and pharmaceutical products. The resulting modification of the physical or mechanical properties would depend upon the type of the modifying polymer and the 4- and 5-substituted 1,2,3-triazole employed.
Accordingly, there is a need for polymers resulting from modification of 4- and 5-substituted 1,2,3-triazoles, and regioisomer mixtures thereof, with modifying maleic anhydride based polymers to alter or improve the physical and mechanical properties of such polymers.